


Princess Kaito

by 010321cal



Series: Halloween-ish Prompts [3]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, because i dont know how write anything else, no gender stereotyping allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: Title- Princess KaitoPairing- Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba KaitoFandom-Magic KaitoWorld- AnimePrompt- CostumesWarning(s)- shounen-ai. may seem ooc. could be au. crossdressing. 1 swear word in the author notes.Disclaimer- i don't own Magic Kaito or anything like that. all i own is the plot.(Also posted under my other accounts, which are under the same username)





	

 

  
**Title-** Princess Kaito  
**Pairing-**  Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito  
**Fandom-** Magic Kaito  
**World-** Anime  
**Prompt-** Costumes  
**Warning(s)-** shounen-ai. may seem ooc. could be au. crossdressing. 1 swear word in the author notes.  
**Disclaimer-** i don't own Magic Kaito or anything like that. all i own is the plot.

 

 

Kuroba Kaito really liked Halloween, it was his favorite time of year.  He loved pulling pranks and eating candy, but he would have to say his absolute favorite part of Halloween was the costume part. He loved dressing up and doing something different each year.

This year Kaito didn't have to do it alone, because this year his boyfriend, Hakuba Saguru, said that he would dress up in a costume with him, and Kaito was really excited about it. 

Kaito pulled out his chosen costume and showed it to his boyfriend. "How about this?" Kaito said, holding the purple princess dress up to his frame. He saw is boyfriend carefully inspect him for a moment before walking up to where he was, by the rack of glittering dress in Kaito's size. He looked through it and sifted through some of the clothes for a minute before he pulled out a dress.

Kaito looked at the dress in Saguru's hand for a moment before he slowly took it and held it up to his body while looking in the mirror. The dress was a sparkling pale blue ball gown that would go with his frame nicely. He instantly fell in love with it (and the fact that his boyfriend picked it out was a definite plus).

"So, this one is it then?" Kaito asked him. Saguru nodded.

"Yes, I think that one would do quite nicely. I will pick out a tux later." Saguru told him. 

 

  
"I will find the accessories later, thank you for coming with me today" Kaito told his boyfriend as he gave him a breath-taking smile. Saguru smiled back softly.

"It was my pleasure, darling"

 

**OMAKE**

 

A couple days later, Kaito was holding onto Saguru's elbow as Saguru escorted them to the dance floor and they started dancing.

 

  
"You look absolutely wonderful, darling" Saguru told his boyfriend as he spun him and pulled him back. Kaito laughed and smiled at him.

"You don't look too bad yourself, my dear"

 

_**OWARI** _

 

A/N; I just love them together. also i don't believe in gender stereotypes, and if you have a problem with that, then fuck off ~OtakuCalSama  
A/A/N; i'm so tired~ like why does editing take so much wok? ~OtakuCalSama

**Author's Note:**

> If asked, i'd consider writing a sequel, or rewriting this into a chaptered fic! just leave a comment on the story or on any of my other accounts!


End file.
